


NOT A SCRATCH

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS - THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han checks out the Falcon after Lando brings it back





	NOT A SCRATCH

“Hey, Han, where you goin’?”

“Goin’ to check out the Falcon.  
Thanks for bringing her back safe, ole buddy.”

“Ahhh…yeah. No problems. She brought me back  
safe…..uh.. there’s just one little thing…”

“Is there something wrong with the Falcon?  
Remember, you promised me…. Not a scratch.”

“She’s just fine.. no problem…never run better.  
You should have seen her shoot out of that  
exhaust port!”

“Yeah, I bet she was a beauty…  
out done those TIE fighters, didn’t she.”

“You bet, but they gave us a run  
for our money. You’ve never flown inside  
a Death Star before have you?”

“Couldn’t be worse than an asteroid field.  
After all, it wasn’t trying to beat you to death.”

“Well, it did have its narrow points. Will you  
slow down, what’s the hurry? She’s just  
up ahead, safe and sound…trust me.”

“I want to see for myself.”

“There she is…just like I told you.”

“She looks all right. HEY!! Wait a minute…  
the sensor dish….LANDO!!!”

“It’s not my fault! I told you that Death Star  
had some narrow points. At least it’s not  
….a scratch…..


End file.
